Just Like You Always WANTED
by Zoe A. W
Summary: Sakura is marking, and healing across the battlefield. Death was all around her. She'd seen it before, but never in these perspectives. Rated for a lot of death. Leesaku oneshot...[part one in the wanted series] Part two up, part three almost ready for be
1. Chapter 1

"Black is dead, red is in peril, green is minor injuries, and yellow is severe, but not in need of immediate care," Shizue hollered at the medic ninjas.

"Hai." The group of about twenty or so ran out into the field, to go help their comrades, and their enemy, just not the enemy too much. They only wanted them around for interrogations, there by not too strong.

Sakura walked around the field with her paint jars on her right hip, the brush mixing badly amongst the colors. Black, Black, Black, Yellow, so she healed the man and continued. Black, Black, Black, Black, Black, Black, Green, "Sir, if you go south east, about 100 yards, you'll see Medic Nin's ready to treat you!" The man nodded, and staggered away. Black, Black, Black, Black, Black, Black, Black, Black, Black, Black.

Red! Red! Two of them right next to each other! "Sakura," one man barely said through a moan of pain.

"Sakura, help me," said the other.

"Lee? Sasuke?" She stumbled over the corpses, painting a thin, black, line, until she reached them.

"Sakura, help Sasuke, you heard him, he's in worse shape then me," Lee cracked out through blood.

_I don't have enough chakra to help both of them! One of them is going to die, either that or I will, well if I fully heal even one of them I'll die! _

"Lee if I do that-"

"Sakura, help me," Sasuke moaned again, "Don't you love me?" _I'm not twelve anymore, you creep!_

"I know, Sakura, just one dream before I die," he managed, blood still coming out quickly, "I've watched you work all this time, and I know that you can't help both of us, but I also know that what I want from you is more than life."

"What is it, Lee?" Sakura said, now in tears, this was her Rock, and one of her best friends; he was Rock Lee, but her Rock lee nonetheless.

"A kiss, just one kiss, and if you don't want to that's fine, but I said that if I killed that man over there," he said, as he pointed to yet another corpse, "then you would finally accept my offer of a date."

"Hey, medic, do your job, help me!" Sasuke staggered up, his Sound headband still tight around his head.

"Anything," Sakura said, as her tears continued to flow. His lips pressed gingerly against her own. As they sat there, Sakura holding Lee in her arms, she felt his body go limp, and his kiss stop.

"Lee!" she screamed as loud as she could muster with the shock still in place, as was his blood on her lips.

"Help me," Sasuke staggered behind her, putting a shaky hand on her shoulder.

"Whatever," she said as she put all of her chakra into healing him. Every last drop. _Sure Lee, I'll go out with you, and now there will be no pain… or duty, to interfere. Just a date, like you always wanted._

_Alright, so there it is! My first leesaku fic, and its really kinda well, creepy, cause I do mostly comedy…this isn't comedy._

_R&R please!_

_Zoe_


	2. BWAREUNLESS

Alright, I have revived multiple requests, for a sequel, five people say ye, this time, and I'll do it beware:

This was a major fluke

It will be said through Christian perspective

This is my first leesaku

I do not like the leesaku pairing

Sasuke will live, cause I think he freakn hott!

There will be major oocness on lees part

I will update slow, cause that's how I roll, but once a month I update everything!

Most other bad stuff, you can think of, however I will have 2 betas on it, one for grammar/spelling and one for flow/contradicting-stuff so remember five, reviews, and add it to alerts, (if u want 2 know of course) cause I'll put up another thing like this, and to comply with rules I have 2 add to the story so here goes nothing

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

So this is what death feels like? Sakura thought

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

I told you it was nothing, so here you go!


End file.
